Plaisir d'une nuit
by Rock-Manga-Cats
Summary: Une exorciste perdue dans les ténèbres. Un Noé qui passait par là. L'action se situe à la fin du tome 6. Tyki x Lenalee


_**Les personnages de DGray-Man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.**_

_**Cet OS est à la base une commande que l'on m'a faite. J'ai décidé de vous la faire partager.**_

_**Toute critique est acceptée, bonne ou mauvaise. Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit de mon premier lemon.**_

* * *

><p>« Fais de beaux rêves... »<p>

Tyki Mikk se saisit du paquet de cartes qu'il avait lui-même donné à Allen Walker et le regarda un instant avant de le laisser tomber sur l'exorciste comme une pluie d'insectes autour d'un cadavre.

« ...jeune homme. »

###

« ALLEN ! »

En vain s'égosillait-elle à crier le nom de celui qu'elle cherchait, seul le silence lui répondait. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle du jeune exorciste aux cheveux blancs. Effondrée, épuisée, elle s'arrêta de marcher et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Lavi, qui l'avait accompagnée, s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Lenalee, Allen est forcément quelque part. Il est tard, rentrons. Nous reprendrons nos recherches demain, lorsqu'il fera jour. »

« Non ! »

Lenalee repoussa Lavi d'un mouvement brusque de la main, des larmes plein les yeux.

« Je veux le retrouver...je dois le retrouver ! »

Soudain revigorée par la force du désespoir, elle se releva et partit en courant, sourde aux appels de Lavi qui lui demandait de revenir. Elle erra ainsi longtemps, avançant au hasard, tournant, revenant sur ses pas, puis repartant à nouveau dans la direction opposée. Tandis qu'elle courait, ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et sa bouche, parfois, laissait échapper le nom de celui qu'elle aimait.

Oui, elle l'aimait. Depuis le jour où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, son coeur brûlait, se consumait pour lui. Elle savait que ce n'était pas réciproque, au mieux la considérait-il comme une soeur, mais elle s'y était faite. Elle avait ravalé sa douleur et lui offrait des sourires dignes de ceux des anges. Et encore, ceux-là existaient-ils ? Elle ignore si elle a un jour eu la foi ou non mais peu importait. Combien, dans l'Ordre Noir, croyaient-ils en celui pour lequel on leur disait de combattre ?

Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre et Lenalee arrêta sa course, jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

« Lavi ? »

Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas lui, mais évoquer son nom la rassurait. Le vent souffla. Il lui glaça le sang. Elle était perdue au beau milieu d'une forêt de bambou qui, semblant monter indéfiniment vers le ciel, étaient comme les barreaux d'une prison. Il y eut un autre mouvement et cette fois-ci, Lenalee fut certaine d'avoir vu une ombre se déplacer. Elle se plaça en position de défense, mais une masse se jeta soudain sur elle et la projeta contre le sol.

###

Lorsqu'il avait vu sa silhouette dans la pénombre, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant et l'avait attaquée. Etait-ce le Noé qui était en lui ou simplement son instinct qui l'y avait poussé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et s'en fichait pas mal.

Il lui serrait la gorge, la fixait de son inquiétant regard doré. Les yeux de la jeune fille furent un instant perdus, puis semblèrent le reconnaître et se remplirent de haine et de colère. Tyki esquissa un sourire. C'est vrai qu'il venait de buter le petit tricheur. Etait-elle son amie ? Plus ? Peu importe.

Elle se débattit, donnant des coups de pieds et enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair grise de Noé. Elle grommelait des mots ressemblant à « saleté de Noé ! » ou « tu vas le payer ! ». Pourquoi n'activait-elle pas son innocence ? Ah oui, elle était bien trop épuisée pour le faire. En outre, elle se trouvait en position de faiblesse. Tyki eut un sourire mesquin à l'idée de l'avantage certain qu'il avait sur elle et qu'il pourrait sans doute jouer avant de l'achever. Pour commencer, il fallait l'immobiliser. Rien de plus facile : il la plaqua contre le sol de tout son poids en se mettant à califourchon sur elle. Elle sembla paniquer. A la bonne heure.

Lui serrant toujours la gorge d'une main, il prit son temps pour l'observer plus en détail. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était une très belle jeune fille, presque femme d'ailleurs. Son visage, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, sa longue chevelure noire...Oui, elle était très belle. Il sentit soudain monter en lui le désir.

Jusqu'alors, s'il avait désiré une femme, il lui avait suffi d'user de ses talents de séducteur pour obtenir d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Avec un physique comme le sien, rien de plus aisé. Toute la gent féminine était à ses pieds : il n'avait qu'à choisir dans le tas. Mais celle-ci, celle qu'il avait en face de lui, ne lui céderait jamais et ce, quoi qu'il fasse. Il le savait et au fond de lui, la rage de ne pouvoir la faire sienne et le désir qu'il éprouvait se mêlèrent.

Il usa de sa main libre pour caresser le visage de l'exorciste qui frissonna. Puis il laissa descendre ses doigts sur son cou jusqu'à son sein droit qu'il prit à pleine main. La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise. Ses yeux s'égarèrent, allant du visage de son agresseur à la forêt de bambou. Elle essaya de se débarrasser de cette main inopportune mais l'autre l'en empêcha.

La satisfaction montait en lui. Il fallait qu'elle se débatte, qu'elle se défende pour qu'il ait encore plus de _plaisir _à la prendre. Il baissa son visage vers celui de l'exorciste, elle tourna la tête sur le côté. Un hideux sourire déforma ses lèvres. Il resserra son emprise sur le sein de la jeune fille qui poussa un autre cri, mais cette fois-ci de douleur.

Il se baissa un peu plus encore, frôla de ses lèvres le lobe de l'oreille de sa victime, le lécha, le mordilla. Sa langue continua son périple sur la joue de l'exorciste, cherchant des lèvres que celle-ci se refusait à lui offrir. Alors, il descendit sur son cou qu'il mordit goulument, suçant la peau avec avarice, y laissant des marques rougeâtres. La jeune fille, qui jusqu'alors serrait les dents et les poings, laissa échapper des gémissements de douleur, de colère, d'indignation mais certainement pas de plaisir.

Mais pour Tyki, ce n'était pas assez. Il lui fallait plus, bien plus. Il lâcha le sein de la jeune fille et commença à dégrafer le chemisier qu'elle portait. D'un mouvement qui ne semblait pas convaincu, elle essaya de l'arrêter, sa force l'ayant quittée. Sa tentative fut aisément repoussée et bientôt le froid mordit sa poitrine ainsi dénudée. Le beau Noé posa un instant sa tête entre ces deux seins offerts et écouta les battements affolés du coeur de sa victime. Elle avait beau tenter de cacher sa peur, son corps n'en était pas moins tendu.

Tyki resta un moment dans cette position, somnolant presque, puis soudain bougea et saisit entre ses lèvres un téton qu'il suça avec gourmandise. La jeune fille, qui s'était plus ou moins calmée, paniqua à cette action si soudaine et poussa un cri bien plus fort que les autres qui ne manqua pas de ravir son agresseur. Tandis qu'il suçotait l'un des tétons, il caressait, massait, pétrissait l'autre sein d'une main. L'exorciste, perdue, saisit les cheveux du Noé entre ses doigts, les arrachant, tirant pour qu'il arrête de la torturer ainsi. Le jeu avait, pour elle, assez duré, mais pour Tyki, la partie était loin d'être finie.

Sentant cependant que sa victime ne le supporterait plus bien longtemps, il décida d'accélérer un peu la manoeuvre. Il posa sa main libre sur le genou de la jeune fille, puis remonta le long de sa cuisse et souleva sa jupe. Il lâcha le téton qui l'occupait depuis un moment déjà et regarda le visage de l'exorciste. Ses yeux lui semblèrent las et fatigués, mais suppliants également, paraissant lui dire « tout mais pas ça ! » pour une raison qu'il ignorait et qui ne l'intéressait pas.

Il l'observa longuement, hésita peut-être un instant, puis sans détacher son regard de la jeune fille, glissa ses doigts dans son intimité. Elle se tendit brusquement, mais ne dit pas mot, le fixant comme il la fixait. Il continua son exploration, imitant vaguement un mouvement de va-et-vient, sentant un liquide visqueux coller à ses doigts. Puis au bout d'un temps, il ôta ses doigts, défit la braguette de son pantalon qu'il baissa à peine et la pénétra. Elle se cambra sous lui, ouvrit la bouche et laissa s'échapper du plus profond de ses entrailles un long hurlement où mille émotions semblaient s'être mélangées. Il reprit alors le mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il avait précédemment simulé et à chaque aller-retour elle agrippait un peu plus fort la terre et les feuilles mortes dans ses poings serrés. Quand, finalement, il se retira, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement comme lorsqu'on se réveille après un terrible cauchemar.

Tyki se releva, remit son pantalon et referma la braguette, époussetant par la même occasion son long manteau noir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'exorciste, à moitié nue, encore allongée sur le sol. Elle regardait le ciel, ou peut-être même ne regardait-elle rien, plongée dans ses pensées. Le Noé s'approcha, se baissa et captura ses lèvres des siennes. Puis il la libéra de son emprise et partit en disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

###

Lenalee attendit un long moment avant de se relever. Elle ragrafa son chemisier, remit en place les plis de sa jupe. Puis soudain elle craqua et fondit en larmes. Ce que ce salopard lui avait fait...c'était impensable. Sa virginité, c'est à Allen qu'elle aurait voulu la donner et c'est Tyki qui lui avait pris. Quelle ironie... Quand on pense que...

Ses pensées se bousculaient, plus rien n'était cohérent dans sa tête. Elle préféra s'abandonner quelques minutes à ce chaos plutôt que d'essayer en vain de le contrer. Lorsqu'elle estima avoir suffisamment pleuré, elle essuya ses yeux rougis et se mit debout.

« Ah ! Lenalee ! »

Un jeune homme à la chevelure de feu s'approcha d'elle en faisant de grands gestes. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle en souriant.

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvée ! Je t'ai cherchée partout ! »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Il remarqua alors ses yeux gonflés, son air défait.

« ...Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Lenalee se remémora tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était partie en courant. Des images défilèrent dans sa tête, mêlées aux sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées. Elle se ressaisit et se força à sourire à Lavi.

« Non rien. »

Car il ne s'était rien passé, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
